


Mercer Plaza Headcanons

by writingbirds



Series: Mercer Plaza AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbirds/pseuds/writingbirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the corner of Mercer Street and Hancock Avenue is Mercer Plaza. Have some Hamilton Headcanons that are not nearly queer enough for my tastes, but will probably get gayer later. If you want some expanded stories of characters, ask away!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercer Plaza Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write this for such a long time! I hope you enjoy it :) Please note that all of these are really short, yikes! I might edit it and add more later.

In Mercer Plaza, there are shops filled with people. Here are their stories.

Floral Living.

James Madison works here. He’s allergic to flowers, but he was pretty desperate for the job. He’s continued working here, because as long as he remembers to take his medicine he’s okay. Gardening has become a nice, calming pastime for him. Once a week, a woman named Dolley comes in to get something for her personal greenhouse or to take care of her orchids over at Sushi Corner. James likes her a lot, but he’s pretty sure she’s dating Martha Laurens from that coffee place next to the spa. Oh well.

Books & Crannies

Alexander Hamilton does a lot of the bookkeeping and cataloguing. Angelica Schuyler is the front face - she does a very nice job of keeping the store clean and putting books away, making sales and such. She can be intimidating, but her hard sells definitely pay off. The pair nerds out together over most of the books when nobody is in, which is most of the time. They tried dating once, but after a week they mutually agreed it wasn’t going to work out like that. They’re still excellent best friends, and they hang out after work sometimes.

Bed, Bath, and Beyond

Adrienne is the manager. She spends most of her time walking around the store and talking to customers, because she misses getting the social practice. She’s always been a bit of an introvert. She keeps the place organized and cleaned pretty well, though. She really likes Sally Hemings, they typically go to the Sushi Corner on Wednesday’s for lunch. They exchange gossip. Adrienne usually shares about her boyfriend, Lafayette, and his adventures with his best friend Hercules Mulligan. sally is always complaining about Thomas Jefferson. the guy’s a bit of a prick, she’s not a huge fan of him, but he’s always flirting with her and trying to get her to go on a date with him. Sally, Adrienne, Theo from the art store, and Dolley from Sushi Corner, all keep trying to come up with ways to get Jefferson to stop. So far, none of their efforts have worked.

Sushi Corner

Dolley Payne works here. She’s lovely, does an excellent job as a chef. She’s memorized most of her regular’s allergies and favorites. As soon as they walk in, she already starts preparing their appetizers and orders. Food usually comes out at the same time as the drinks. She does an amazing job and gets good pay. When there aren’t any costumers, she usually waters her orchids around the place and asks the chefs in the back for some potstickers. It’s a good place for her.

Revolutions Coffeehouse 

John Laurens and his sister Martha Laurens have both been working here since they were sixteen. They started in the back, doing dishes, but now John is the manager and Martha is always working the counter. John makes the best coffee, Martha makes the best treats. It’s a good fit for them.

Miracle Day Spa

Maria Cosway doesn’t get a lot of customers. It’ll probably close soon. She’s good friends with Thomas over at Bed, Bath, and Beyond. He’s trying to get Sally Hemings to date him, but Maria keeps telling him to get over it. She’s heard from Theodosia next door that sally doesn’t like him that much. Maybe Thomas will date Madison from floral living, he seems pretty lonely.

Aaron Brothers Art & Framing

Aaron Burr and Theodosia Prevost work here. They’ve been dating for a couple months. Aaron gets teased a lot because of his name, but it’s all in good fun. Theo hosts Art Thursdays, and helps out younger kids with different art projects. Occasionally, some of the other women from around the plaza will pop in and invite her to lunch. Burr occasionally feels left out, but he’s very supportive. Usually, he closes up shop and goes to sit in Books & Crannies for a little while. Angelica usually humors him.

Walmart

Charles Lee is the general manager here. It’s agreed by typically everyone in the plaza that he’s the worst. He doesn’t get any business from his work neighbors unless they absolutely need to go in there. He’s very rude.

The Empty Space

There is a for space sale here, and everybody is anxious for someone to take it over! (spoiler alert: sally hemings opens up a photography shop!)

The General’s Hardware Store

George and Martha Washington are very kind and helpful, often offering help with any projects that people are working on. unbeknownst to the other stores, George set up security cameras so he can monitor the drama and fighting. Martha usually watches the cameras when she’s bored, and tells George if anything happens. otherwise she just goes across the corner to skyline cupcakes. She and Eliza get on rather nicely.

Wine & Dine

Lafayette works here. He’s a rather nice artist, and often ends up taking pictures of fruit from his apartment to paint while he waits for customers. Occasionally, the girls from around the plaza will come in for an event. Hercules will come in after a long day and just sit and talk with him.

Skyline Cupcakes

Eliza Schuyler opened up shop because she wanted to be able to sell the cupcake concoctions she made in her kitchen. She got her sister, Peggy to help her, which was lucky, because Peggy is a goddess with her baking. Peggy usually makes the cupcakes and Eliza will frost them. Once a week, they sell a batch of unfrosted vanilla cupcakes to Theo for the kiddos at her Art Thursdays. It’s a nice setup for the sisters. Angelica will usually come over when Alex is being particularly annoying. Eliza enjoys it when Martha comes in.

Sew Cool

Mrs. Ross is always designing amazing outfits for everyone, and is currently taking on Hercules Mulligan as an apprentice. He designs rather nice dresses for the Schuyler sisters. his suits are spectacular, but the days get rather long when he does fittings for everyone.

Dollar Tree

It’s just a quick convenience store. James Reynolds just lays around on his phone all day until someone comes in. Maria Lewis doesn’t like working here that much, or James, but she doesn’t have many other options, so she sticks around.

King Seafood

George Kingsley opened up a super lame seafood place, which pales in comparison to the sushi corner. Samuel Seabury loves working because of the free shrimp, but they don’t get many customers. usually just tourists. oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! So what did you think? Let me know below, and I might just write some more.


End file.
